


Richard's Box

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Children's Stories, Crack, Gen, Illustrated, Picspam, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A children's bedtime story about the time Richard found a box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Richard's Box

**Author's Note:**

> For a legendland challenge. It's so silly I felt it needed the graphics to work as a crack fic, but I've included the actual text for full accessibility

<

* * *

"I found a box," said Richard.

"Is it spices?" asked Zedd, with excitement.

"No," said Richard.

"Is it a jewellery box?" asked Kahlan, with interest.

"No," said Richard.

"Is it a box of Agiel polish?" asked Cara, puzzled.

"No," said Richard.

"Is it a Box of Orden?" asked Darken, sneakily.

"No," said Richard. "And go away, Rahl!"

"So what is special about the box?" asked Zedd.

It's just a wooden box," Richard said. "It can be anything you want, though, with some imagination." Zedd sighed. Kahlan laughed and slapped her forehead. Cara rolled her eyes. Darken stole a horse and rode away.

"So what are you going to do with it?" Kahlan asked.

Richard thought about it for a long moment.

Then he smiled.  
"I could make it into a bed for a kitten!"

The End.


End file.
